


Killer Bunnies From Space

by Abyssinia



Category: Stargate Altantis, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-19
Updated: 2006-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssinia/pseuds/Abyssinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Rodney can tell the damn kid is READING one of his astrophysics papers upside down. He also, judging by the black eye, is schooled in the John Sheppard School of combat</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer Bunnies From Space

Rodney McKay sighs and looks down at his desk. He has so many papers to read, theories to prove wrong and instead they wanted him to do this. Not that he'd be even remotely good at this. He'd taken the science job at Area 51 after the Ancients reclaimed Atlantis to do science, not to interrogate sullen teenagers who trespass onto super-secret government territory. Even if they do prove surprisingly adept at eliminating killer bunnies.

Rodney eyes the kid sitting across from him again. He's wearing faded jeans, a flannel shirt, and a tan jacket and seems to be well-versed in the John Sheppard School of looking bored and obtuse but he isn't fooling Rodney any more than Sheppard could. Rodney can tell the damn kid is READING one of his astrophysics papers upside down. He also, judging by the black eye, is schooled in the John Sheppard School of combat -- the one that teaches you to appear to be losing until the very last minute.

"So," Rodney says, sighing into his chair. This was easier in Pegasus where they didn't have to pretend to anyone that stargates didn't exist -- that they weren't part of a secret government program. "You want to tell me what you were doing here or am I going to have to do this the hard way?"

The kid just glares at him. McKay SO does not need this right now. Elizabeth still isn't returning his calls, Carson keeps yammering at him about some cute nurse, and he's sure that at this very minute some of his minions are doing horrible things to his lab while he isn't there to stop them.

"Look, I don't want to be here any more than you do," McKay runs his hands through his hair, wondering for a second if it's getting even thinner. "I'm an astrophysicist, not some military interrogator so if they sent you to me, they must think you aren't too much of a threat. If you'd just answer my questions we can both get on to what we'd rather be doing." The kid looks at his denim knees, scuffing the toe of one boot into the carpet.

"Alright. Now, first your name. Because I know it isn't Ralph McGuillicutty, Benjamin Murdoch, James Jackson or any of the others here," Rodney throws a pile of IDs onto the desk -- he has to admit he's impressed at how professional they look -- and sees the kid flinch. He mutters something. "What was that? I couldn't quite catch it."

"Sam," the kid says sullenly. Rodney remembers exactly why he hates teenagers -- though it's possible this kid has outgrown his teenage years. And oh god, of all the names for this kid to choose. Rodney's barely been able to look at Carter since they got back -- all he gets are flashbacks to that damn flooding Puddlejumper.

"You have a last name, Sam?" Rodney asks, pen poised on paper. The kid just looks at him. "C'mon, remember, we do this the easy way and it's fast and painless. It's not like you're some hardened criminal fleeing from the law or something." The kid winces and suddenly Rodney isn't quite so sure he should have sent the guards away.

"Winchester," he mutters. "And, we, I didn't do anything. Just, our line of work, sometimes the cops look at it a little funny." Rodney can understand that -- he's had enough brushes with authorities on alien planets. But this kid doesn't feel dangerous and usually Rodney's paranoid about these things

"And by 'we' I'm assuming you refer to your companion who took off when the Marines nabbed you. Who was he?"

"My brother." God is this kid insolent. Rodney wishes he could throw him into a room with Ronon for a while.

"And what, you two fight crime Batman and Robin style and in between hunt for rabbits on high security military installations?" Rodney asks sarcastically

"No."

"So what were you doing here then?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me. I've seen a lot of stuff you wouldn't believe," Rodney tells him, wishing he could bring in a Wraith, an Iratus bug, something. He's seen things this kid could never imagine.

There's a look of defeat in the kid's eyes and some gleam of amusement. "My brother and I hunt demons, ghosts, evil spirits. Those rabbits were possessed by something so we hunted them." The kid looks at Rodney's raised eyebrow. "See, I said you wouldn't believe me."

The kid isn't wrong. SG-8 had brought back some animal that looked remarkably like earth's innocent bunny rabbit only with some rather violent tendencies. The zoologists, distracted by too many Monty Python jokes, had accidentally let it escape and when it encountered the timid rabbits of earth had started creating in them similar homicidal tendencies. Rodney couldn't resist laughing a bit at the hardened Marines and special ops teams combing through the forests hunting rabbits who were more likely to go for their necks than the piles of carrots they'd left scattered around. But then they'd run into these two kids, chanting Latin at the rabbits and surrounded by enough furry corpses to prove themselves good in a fight. One kid had managed to disappear and the other was unceremoniously plopped into Rodney's office.

Not that Rodney could explain the truth to this kid. "I imagine you usually have to be pretty secretive in your kind of work," Rodney glances at the array of IDs. "So you're not going to hit town and tell every full bar about these killer rabbits in hopes of free drinks?" The kid looks at him like he's crazy.

"Look, I'm trying to figure out if you're a security risk. I don't think you are, but I need you to promise you aren't going to be telling the world about your…demonic bunny hunt," Rodney can't help the sarcasm slipping in. He can't believe he's talking about demonically possessed bunny rabbits.

"Got no one to tell," the kid says, looking McKay straight in the eye. Rodney believes him -- this kid is definitely a loner.

"Okay, c'mon," Rodney says, getting up from his desk and grabbing the jacket hanging by the door.

"Where're we goin'?" the kid asks him.

"I'm driving you off the base and I don't want to see you here ever again," Rodney tells him.

When they get in the car, Rodney looks over. He doesn't have a large car and kid is practically folded double to fit in the seat. "You have a way to contact your…brother?" He isn't sure if that story is true, doesn't really care. "Don't want him charging the base and getting caught just as I'm getting rid of you. I have so many better things to do with my time."

The kid nods and dials his cell phone. "Hey Dean, yeah I'm okay. They had some astrophysicist interrogate me and he's driving me into town now. Yeah, I'll see you at the spot."

Rodney looks over. "The spot? Where am I taking you?"

"We got stuff worked out, in case something happens -- like one of us getting nabbed by jarheads and then trapped in an office with an astrophysicist. You can drop me off anywhere," the kid tells him. Rodney has to admit he's a little impressed.

They pull up at Rodney's favorite coffeeshop and as the kid exits the car Rodney calls him back. "Hey, Sam."

The kid freezes for a second and turns around. "Yeah?"

Rodney hands him his card, the one that doesn't have the word stargate on it. "You ever get tired of what you're doing and want a real job, want to actually save the planet, give me a call, okay?"


End file.
